Chocolate
by MataHari-Chan
Summary: Oh god, they were for Francis! They were together! How long had this hidden affection been going on? How could Arthur lie about being single! UsUk oneshot


**A/N: **Here's the UsUk side-story to _This _(my PruCan Valentine's day story). I want to write a few more of these but I need some ideas. I have the couples so when reading/reviewing/leaving suggestions, try not to make them focused on a single pairing; make it open to all. Anyway, read and enjoy.

**Pairings for (possible) upcoming Valentine's Day one shots: **SpainxFem!Austria; GemranyxFrance; DenmarkxNorway; and FelicianoxRomano.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia. That right goes to Hidekaz Himaruya and all publishing companies of said product. I also do not own Facebook or Cadbury's Chocolates.

Alfred F. Jones knew his student council president (and adorable British crush) rather well. He knew through observation (which he would admit was…obsessive…okay it border lined on stalking) and could predict his moods (not really but in scientific theory that was the point of his observations). He had liked his for years but never did anything about it, not wanting to be wrong about Arthur being gay or wanting to mess up their friendship.

But when he walked out of the locker room and saw Arthur Kirkland (aka, Mr. President) leaned against the wall, he had no idea what to do. He was asleep (or at least dozing) with an adorable line of drool escaping his mouth, with a box of chocolate hearts clutched to his chest. That caused Alfred to panic.

_Who are the chocolates for? Are they for someone and he wanted Alfred to deliver them? Are they for a girl…a boy? Are they someone on the soccer team like Antonio….ororor Francis? Oh god, they were for Francis! They were together! How long had this hidden affection been going on? How could Arthur lie about being single!_

Alfred hurriedly shook his (his, his, his) crush and before Arthur was totally coherent started to talk at a rapid rate. "Who are these for? Should I be jealous? I mean I know I'm not the nicest guy to you but I'm better than Francis. Please tell me that these aren't for Fran-. "

His tirade about how Arthur couldn't see other people was halted by the older boy shoving the box of chocolates into his chest. Arthur was staring down at his feet with a blush coating his cheeks and he was biting his lips in a manner that had Alfred so enthralled he came into to the conversation late.

"-whining earlier and not being able to stuff yourself silly with all of this fat. These aren't Hershey's, they are Cadbury's so don't just shove them in. You have to savor them," came the mumbled, British accented voice (although who are their school DIDN'T have an accent?).

Alfred smiled at the blush that covered his crush's face before looking down at the chocolate's and blushing himself. _Does this mean? _

"He-hey Artie does this mean…?"

"It means abs-absolutely nothing…un-unless you want it to," came the nervous reply from Arthur, who had decided the simplest way to avoid embarrassment was to just cover his face with his hands.

Alfred blinked before smiling and opening the box of chocolates (which was called Heroes, he thought with an inside giggle of joy). He pulled out a darker chocolate piece and pulled down one of the hands covering Arthur's face to place it there. Arthur stared down at the piece of chocolate as if in shock before looking even more nervous.

"S-so sorry for misinterpreting your feeling. I-I'll just be going-," Arthur stuttered out before Alfred yanked down his other hand, using his surprise as leverage to pull his closer. When Arthur was in the right position Alfred leaned down and kissed him. It was low, testing. It was testing Arthur to make sure the British boy that had stolen Alfred's heart years ago did not pull away or that this was a joke.

Alfred pulled away first though so he could tilt Arthur's chin up to look him in the eyes. "Arthur, I haven't wanted anyone but you for two years. I'm sorry I didn't make it clear enough. But I need to do this properly. Arthur, will ya go out with me?"

Arthur buried his face into Alfred's chest with startling force, nearly knocking Alfred over out of surprise. Arthur was mumbling into his chest but he didn't hear him. "Can you repeat that-"

"I said that it's _you _not _ya _but yes I will go out with you, you stupid, oblivious, horrible-."

"Jeez Artie, lay off the insults. It'll make me think you don't like me or something," Alfred said as he reached down to hold the hand that Arthur's chocolate was clenched in. It was gooey and leaked on to both Alfred's hand and the floor, but he didn't mind. It helped meld his finger's closer to Arthur's.

"Hey Artie, will you go to the dance with me?"

"I already have to go, but I guess I can be your date."

"Nah, Artie you're even better than that. You're now my boyfriend," Alfred said before sweeping down to capture (his, his, his, finally his) boyfriend in a sweet kiss.


End file.
